


Scarlet Guilty

by FoggySunday



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: 綠了柯柯的偷情故事……有3P,雙性bottom，OOC，請慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

眼看打碎的高脚玻璃杯被打翻，一地的玻璃碎片中散发着阵阵淡酒气味，Jack慌张地吸着鼻子，眼眶也变得红彤彤。热潮期的Omega放任着指头被割破的伤口，猩红的血珠不断从缝隙渗出——他正瘫软在高级酒店的大床上，一丝不挂。

“Jackie~”体温偏高的Alpha压在王子的背上，Johnny干净的指头轻刮对方的瘦削的背，佻薄的语气让Jack嘴角微笑的弧度自然而然地变高。“想我了没？亲爱的。”Johnny赤裸着上半身，他一手搂着Jack，一手挑逗他，就像爱不释手地玩弄一只波斯猫。炙热的湿吻落在Jack光裸的背上，热潮期的Omega不可控地发抖，纵然他觉得体温已降到零度，背后的火团却让这个Omega无法自拔。

“John，求你，John……”难得求饶的王子殿下放下自己高贵的尊严，他颔首，先舔了舔Johnny手指上因赛车而磨炼出来的茧，再用湿润的双眸盯着他看，“我想要……现在就要……”

“对不起哟，亲爱的。”Johnny顿了顿，他把两根手指塞入Jack微启的朱唇中搅拌，“假如被老哥知道我先品尝过他的小猫咪，他可是会砍死我的。宝贝，你也不是不知道，我也只能是好心陪你喝了点小酒，让你在等他的过程中不要太寂寞。”

一刻钟前，被脱光衣服倒在床上的Omega即将昏迷过去时，窗外的黑夜中那团显眼的火惹起了他强烈的欲望。他灵敏的嗅觉有了点反应。该死的，Jack冲着自己喊。过敏的信息素在条件反射地骚动。天知道……曾经自己某次误打误撞地和Johnny上了床后，这位敏感体质的Omega立马感染了热辣Alpha的信息素。Jack起初也担心得不行。不过幸好，Johnny手，他和Curtis是亲兄弟，信息素的气味应该差不多。于是，第一试尝试偷腥的Jack也只好选择相信他的主意。在半信半疑中，Jack一边叮嘱Johnny不要在平时和朋友风流的时候说漏嘴，一边小心地藏好这个秘密，连最亲密的男朋友Curtis也不得不提防。

 

“反正又不是第一次了，John，”Jack撒娇，薄薄的眼皮半盖细长的猫眼，双手挠挠对方鼓起的胸肌，嘟囔着，“反正他不会这么早回来，Curt今天晚上可得加班呢。否则他怎么舍得把热潮期的Omega扔在酒店房间里一个人空虚寂寞。”

“噢亲爱的，你是被我的信息素冲昏了头脑吗？”先Johnny自信地看了一眼自己肌肉匀称的上半身，再把Jack整个人拥入怀里。他的手上拿着先前从酒杯上拆下的金色丝带，把它系在Jack冒着细汗的脖子上，绑成蝴蝶结。“Everett先生的波斯猫。”Johnny称赞道。

“你也是Everett先生。”Jack笑眯眯地替他松开牛仔裤头，纤细的手指捻起运动内裤的布料。Jack舔了舔指头，隔着内裤描绘着Alpha龟头的轮廓，把那片小小的位置都弄湿。“这里还有一个小Everett先生。”他笑着，捏住了Johnny硬物的前端。

甜美的唾液混着Alpha微腥的阴茎前液，淫靡的信息素散播在燥热的空气中。Johnny闷哼着伸手，他一口气拉下内裤，挺拔的海绵体立马蹦了出来。他把脸靠近Jack专心致志的脸，然后一下咬住对方的下唇，含着Omega鼓鼓的水润唇瓣，然后四只手一起套弄自己的硬物。

“john……？嘿……Johnny……慢一点……嗯？”Jack低语，他不由自主地呼唤身边的Alpha，舌尖却止不住追逐对方的舌头。Omega有点贪婪地想要得到更多，Jack笨拙地握紧硬物，无法一心二用的他在吻技上略显逊色。

花花公子的口技天赋而成，Johnny察觉到Jack的急躁，于是，他一边发出哼哼的笑声，一边把接吻的主导权换回来。“乖，让我来。”Johnny体贴地覆上Jack的手背，轻轻往前一推，把小王子压在身下。

“你是在嘲笑我吗？”Jack发小脾气似的猛地歪头，中止了接吻，“John。”

Johnny没有接话，他只是静静地看着这只炸毛的波斯猫：Jack皱着眉头，因动情而发红的眼眶衬托着他通透的绿色眼珠，被揉乱的顺滑发丝在雪白的枕头上，沾满水光的唇瓣叹出迷人的喘息。Johnny忍不住俯身接近他可爱的小兽，鼻子贴着鼻子，唇峰触碰唇峰。“Jackie~”过近的焦距使得Johnny看不清对方的脸，他轻轻喊道王子的昵称，张开口边舔边咬Jack比沾了蜜糖的苹果还诱人的嘴巴，像只大型犬一样在猫咪身上撒娇。

“想怎么样，我的大狗狗？”Jack还是抵挡不过情人的摆弄。他任由Johnny笑嘻嘻地把脸埋进他的项窝，蹭着他脖子上的丝带，然后上下来回抚摸自己的腰。Jack摸摸大型犬的寸头，然后在发旋落下一个吻。

Johnny抓起Jack的手指头，把他手上的指尖含进嘴里。腥甜的血味融入了味蕾，Johnny吸着他的手，故意发出滋滋声。本已自愈的伤口又一次被Johnny舔破，Jack感到指头传来一阵弱弱地麻痹。发情的猫咪脑袋有点迷糊，Jack一瞬间脑袋一片空白，他情不自禁地抓住了犬系情人的背，尖尖的指甲在对方光洁的皮肤上划了五道红痕。不知道怎么样的，Jack这时的心情非常矛盾，甚至陷入了自责和后悔——像第一次背着Curtis和Johnny偷情那晚上一样，即使Jack日后不断和自己说只是意外，也不能平复内心的罪恶感。

也许，我还是比较喜欢Curt。

Jack没把这句话说出口。

太贪婪了。

“等等——”Jack猛地推开了Johnny。

Johnny立刻直起了腰。他愣住了。花花公子狼狈得很：他正在一只手撸动着自己怒发的阴茎，另一只手已经把两根手指插入Jack已经准备好的小穴，帮他做一些扩张的准备。

凝固着的空气，沉默的他们和火辣的气氛，Jack和Johnny都觉得很难堪。

Johnny先是有些疑惑，他用三秒钟扫视了周围——但并无任何不妥。当他发现Jack眼中那股犹豫的时候，Johnny的双目也随之变得黯淡下来。“你在想Curtis，是吗？”Johnny一针见血地揭发Jack的秘密。

“又一次。”他的语气中带着轻蔑。Johnny不甘心地自嘲，“我说得没错吧，Jackie。我只是你在老哥忙碌时的替·代·品。”

“对不起……”看着Johnny失望的表情，特别是强调的“替代品”，让Jack忽然不知道如何是好，他脱口而出的是小声道歉，请求这个不应属于自己的Everett先生原谅他过火的挑逗。

“太晚了……Jackie……”

Johnny咬紧牙关，强忍内心的不甘，发红的双颊像被冻伤一样。他突然抽出裤头的皮带，趁Jack还在分神，三两下就把对方的双手举高过头，然后捆绑起来。“我不想管老哥怎么看你，或者甚至老哥怎么看我……Jackie，我也喜欢你，凭什么……凭什么我不能和那个Everett公平竞争，”Johnny低着头，脸上的阴影遮住了他的眉目。“抱歉了，Benjamin。”

他罕有地直呼Jack的姓氏。Jack觉得一丝不妙。但是当他反应过来后，Johnny已经一手把Jack翻过来，硬得流水的阴茎塞入了他的股缝后，龟头在Jack松开的雌穴外不断地摩擦了。“John……不要……求求你……不要啊Johnny……呜呜！”

Jack已经来不及也没办法阻止冲动的犬科动物了。他把脸埋入枕头，不忍心看自己被Johnny强行侵入的身体。他不敢乱动，生怕Johnny像Curtis一样惩罚他——毕竟这个男人也算是Everett家的一员，他执着地相信占有欲是会遗传的。

可是令Jack担心的事终究还是发生了。Johnny红着眼，直直地往前挺进——阴茎在毫无防避下完全地插入了Jack的身体——直至顶撞开自己的子宫口，Jack才有了些反应。他就像砧上之鱼一样，弓起了背，喊出一声绝望的惨叫。可是他狂野的情人仍旧没有停下：Johnny把他雪白的腰肢捏出淤青，巴掌一下一下地抽打他圆润的唇瓣——Jack丰满的臀部还不争气地抖着，发情的Omega鬼使神差地用这副散发着高浓度的信息素，不停地向Alpha传递勾引的信号。

Johnny卸下了温柔的面具。他急躁地把Jack的双腿再分开一些，胯下再贴近一些，阴茎再插入一些……Jack深刻地知道这位Everett的尺寸一点也不比另一位Everett逊色，甚至Johnny的阳物比正式男友更火热。天生体温偏高的Everett先生，轻易打破了Jack的忍耐力。

“主动勾引，再道歉求饶。Jackie，你幼稚得像个十岁小孩。”Johnny压低声音，“别以为这次我会再……放你离开了。”他把眼神迷离的波斯猫安置在自己过火的怀中，Johnny亲吻他的后脑勺，亲吻他的项窝和肩膀，用独特的欲火意图融化Jack心中的最后一根底线。“Jackie，我想标记你。”

“我……”Jack水润的双眸强忍着眼泪下滑，燃烧的性欲侵占着他神经，吞噬他的理智。他抬手环上Johnny的脖子，紧紧抓住对方坚实的项脖。Jack看不到对方的脸，只能靠指尖游走在Johnny的侧脸和下巴指尖，感受那张和其兄长几乎一模一样的脸部轮廓。迟滞的触觉和矛盾的心情让他一时间对Johnny有一种其实在和Curtis上床的错觉。“我不知道，我不知道，不可以……我不知道。”Jack猛地摇头。“还有挽回的余地，对吗？”Jack在理智被打破前最后一次讨好Johnny，“John，你不会的……”

“我会的。”花花公子口是心非地回答。扪心自问，Johnny怎么舍得同时伤害偷偷爱着的情人和一只尊敬的兄长。“我会的，Jackie……”他依然嘴硬。Johnny凝视着Jack瞳孔里最后一丝希望的熄灭，复杂的情感如同潮涌一样刹那间充满胸腔。

*

晚上十一点半，一辆一尘不染的亮黑色轿车停泊在路边。正准备拉闸关门的药店老板眼前一亮。“这么晚啊，Everett？”他放下了手头的活儿，直起腰喊了一声，“像往常一样？”

“不，这次不一样。”Curtis匆忙地吞下代替晚饭的餐包，他想了想，说，“润滑剂，催情药……和验孕棒。”他的语气出奇的轻松，完全不像一个刚刚忙完工作的公司老总。

“终于舍得标记心爱的Omega了吗？”老板笑了笑，转身开灯，特意为这位敬业的总裁服务。

“嗯。”Curtis回答。他勾起嘴角，露出难得的温暖微笑，又一次从口袋里拿出红丝绒表面的戒指盒，放在手心里慢慢把玩。

老板按照要求把商品放在一个纸袋里，然后递给沉浸在幸福中的总裁。“还不走？你的小猫该想你了。”他半开玩笑地说道，再看一下时钟，已经是十一点四十五分了。

Curtis把药物掖进大衣内衬的口袋里后，告别开始犯困的老板。他撅了撅嘴，瞄了一眼轿车里的红玫瑰和香槟，竟然有点不好意思。Curtis耳根发红着，夜风吹得脸颊像烟熏后一样呈现着棕红色，Alpha压抑着内心的兴奋，低头匆忙钻进驾驶座。

我得在十二点前回到Jack的身边。

 


	2. Chapter 2

偌大的浴室笼罩着黑暗，只剩一盏昏黄的吊灯苟延残喘。Jack把身体完全浸入冷水中，压抑着嚣张的心跳声。与水面持平的鼻孔时不时吸入些水，但是Jack顾不上这么多，他把疲惫的双腿搭在浴缸两侧，亲手清理刚刚被侵犯完还红肿着的私处。火热的通道被灌入凉水，刺激得Jack眼泪打转。

他懊恼极了。

——半小时前。

Johnny从香气扑鼻的雪白项脖里移开，他红着眼，盯着Jack滚滚落泪的脸，迟疑的情人没舍得咬破Omega的腺体。“你不属于我，Jackie。”Johnny捧起Jack的脸，认真地说，“即使标记你的身体……你还是不会属于我的，对吧？”深情的他手掌移到Jack的左胸前，指了指。“这里还是Curtis的。”

Jack有点愕然。在这刻，在这一秒内，他吻住了情人的嘴巴。“对不起，John……”Jack也不知道为什么要这样做。他的腿突然夹住了对方的腰，主动一个挺进，让Johnny的硬物咕噜一声，插进自己的最深处。“我不能爱你，我不可以同时爱两个人……”

“但是我爱你啊，”Johnny含住Jack的唇瓣，细细品尝，“我爱你，我爱你……”他依依不舍地来回抚摸Jack的腰侧，动作温柔至极，他舍不得伤害对方，更舍不得在细腰上留下青淤，留下偷情的证据。

这太晚了。Johnny知道，作为第三者的自己，就算再浓烈的爱情，也无法拆散Curtis为Jack筑起的坚固爱巢。从他亲眼看着忙碌的兄长特意休假，请了有名的珠宝设计师到家里做客时，Johnny已经明白Curtis的心意。他被Curtis拉过来一同挑选设计图，Johnny用力藏起复杂的眼神，然后挤出笑容帮Curtis挑出满意的戒指。

“射进去了。”

Johnny回过神来，坏笑着，捏紧Jack的下巴，舔咬对方的唇瓣。硬物在湿润的通道内抽插，Johnny慢悠悠地射精，把精子缓缓地散播在Jack的子宫、宫口和阴道内。他无一刻不散发着火辣的荷尔蒙，性经验丰富的花花公子上前用胸肌蹭红Jack的胸部，因敏感而硬起的乳尖被摩擦着，小王子浑身发抖，一不小心咬破了吻他之人的嘴唇。

用手指潇洒地抹掉唇上的血迹后，Johnny示意Jack舔他的指头。这是Johnny第一次和Jack进行无套性爱，他一边珍惜地摩挲濡湿的交合处和柔软的小腹，一边缓慢地延长这个柔和的吻。虽然没被标记的Omega怀孕机会很低，但这并不代表不会意外受孕，尤其是对于易孕体质的Omega，这种事已经不新鲜了。

深夜十一点三十分，Johnny拉起Jack离开床铺。他托起对方的屁股，保持着插入的姿势，把甜腻的情人挂在自己身上。他们由睡房吻到浴室，让信息素散播了整个房间。Johnny把Jack按在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上操了几下，又射了一次精。他抱着Jack来到马桶前，支开Jack的腿。突然失去阴茎堵塞的小穴急促地流下浊液，Omega的足尖支撑着墙壁，Johnny的大手捧着圆润的翘臀，食指扒开两片肉感的阴唇。Alpha的下巴搭在Jack的肩上，Johnny低头啃咬他瘦削的肩，在耳边低语，“我想看你最无助的样子。”

过量的淫液跌落在马桶中，或者在地心引力下，沿着Jack骨感的大腿流淌。Johnny的腹肌摩擦Jack的腰窝，龟头也在雌穴附近流连，他悄悄地轻咬了对方发红的耳廓。

该死的，他真的好性感。

神经错乱的Omega完全被这个Alpha俘虏了，酒精的劲儿也在这时候冲了上来。

“不要看，John，求你别过头……”高傲的王子放不下自尊心，Jack试着求饶，请求Johnny不要看他难堪的脸。

“想嘘嘘么？”Johnny揭穿Jack的心思。事前他喂了Jack喝了很多酒，而Omega肚子里的香槟正在这时起了作用，于是，坏心眼的Alpha腾出手，故意按压Jack的小腹。Johnny让坚挺的阴茎再次插了进去，窒息的快感折磨得Jack不得不就范。

“啊啊啊——不！”无处可逃的Jack在Johnny的目光下失禁了。温热的淡黄液体射入马桶内，Johnny替他扶着颤抖的阴茎，柔软的海绵体发烫着，Alpha笑了笑，奖励一般地不断舔舐Jack脖子上同样发烫着、跳动着的腺体。

十一点四十五分，Johnny终于舍得退出Omega甜美的躯体。等他穿好的衣服，裸体的Jack迫不可待地牵着他的手来到阳台，继续和他接吻。贪婪的Omega让Alpha拥抱他，温暖他。幸好Johnny的体温本身就偏高，所以即使室外寒冷，Jack也不怕着凉。

“好了哟，Curtis该回来了。”亲生兄弟心灵相通，Johnny及时止住贪心小猫的欲望，“乖，Jackie。”

“能再见吗？”Jack脱口而出。他不知足得不可置信。

Johnny没有回答。他蜻蜓点水般地在Jack的脸颊上印上分别吻，转身离开了。

 

 

“Jackie——？”

Curtis喊道。他推开房门，把藏在背后本想给对方惊喜的红玫瑰放下，脱下外套挂上衣架。浓郁的信息素还没散去，空荡荡的大床、餐桌和地毯上的玻璃碎，Curtis觉得异样。于是，他顺着气味来到浴室门前。

虽然Jack没把门关紧，但Curtis依然礼貌地敲了门。

“Jackie？你怎么了。”

“Curt……？”

Jack抓牢了浴缸两边，一跃而起。他匆忙地把毛巾包裹身体，仿佛在逃避什么似的。Jack不擅长撒谎，不过如果被Curtis知道他和Johnny的一夜风流，后果不堪设想。

“水很凉，Jackie，你怎么了？”Curtis伸手试水温，浴缸的水凉的让他惊叹。半秒后，他就反应过来了，“……是发情了？抱歉，宝贝儿，我今晚太忙了。”Curtis原本以为Jack只是泡浴。Alpha本能地责怪自己，又一次没把Jack照顾好。

“没关系……”Jack口不对心地原谅对方。他故意和Curtis保持距离，生怕偷情的信息素还留在身上，“我很想你，Curt，想了整个晚上。”

不是的，Curt，我没有。其实我一整晚都和你的兄弟Johnny做爱。Jack继续说谎，他偷瞄了一眼身体。很好，Johnny很细心，没有任何痕迹。

“uhm？我也很想你。”Curtis把Jack拽进怀里，他面对着Jack天生迷人的脸孔，体贴地拿起另一件毛巾帮他擦头发。Jack也昂头注视比自己高两个头的爱人，由衷地笑了。Alpha的信息素略带些烟草焦油的气味——诱人、苦涩、容易上瘾，Curtis本身却没有吸烟的习惯，Jack也不沾烟草。Omega还记得在初次性爱后，笑称自己染上了“烟瘾”。只要凝视Curtis朦胧的蓝眼睛，弹指间，Jack就记得自己到底有多迷恋他。他飞快地替对方松开领带，解开纽扣，把头埋入Alpha的胸怀，掩饰自己后悔的表情。

你看，他的Alpha总是那样包容他。Curtis越是温柔，Jack的罪恶感越是强烈。

“真的没事吗？Jackie，你看起来很累。”Curtis不解地摸摸爱人的后脑勺，亲切地问道，“先回到床上休息，我陪你睡，好吗？如果累了，可以先不做爱……”于是Alpha把轻巧的Omega横抱起来，穿过走廊，回到睡房，绕过地上的玻璃碎，再轻轻把Jack放在床上。

Jack依靠着Curtis，被熟悉的景物激起回忆的他脑子里不断地重播前段时间的干柴烈火——抱着Johnny在走廊激吻，在床上被Johnny几乎强奸般的侵犯，和Johnny一边调情一边喝酒……Jack狠狠地摇头，让自己清醒。“Curt！”他猛地扑倒对方身上，跨坐在Curtis的腹肌上。Jack的双手游走在Alpha的肌肉上，他看不清对方的脸，无奈地撒娇，“Curt……”

“我在这，”Curtis抱紧全裸的他，对方心跳加促的胸腔让他误解——Curtis以为Jack像以前一样，害怕漆黑的夜晚。于是他打开了床头灯，同时安抚对方的背，像给一只受惊的波斯猫顺毛似的。

Jack双手架在Curtis肩膀处。他注视着对方的瞳孔，鼻尖快要碰在一起。空气在这一刻凝固了，Alpha眼中那抹平静的灰蓝让Jack犹豫不决。“Curt，我……”Jack闭上眼睛，歪头——在Curtis正要迎上去接受Omega的吻时，Jack却躲开了。Jack侧头亲了一下Curtis的胡子，口是心非地称赞：“你的络腮胡子很性感。”

他奇怪的举动果然让Curtis开始怀疑，Jack知道自己瞒不过去了，他干脆地回避。“我想做爱，现在，和你……”Jack躲避Curtis严肃的目光，在慌乱中解开对方的衬衫。

Curtis顺应翻过身来，把Omega摁在床上。“你在瞒着我什么，Jackie。”他当然没有拒绝Omega性爱的邀请，但这冷冰冰的语气让Jackie起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。作为商场精英的Curtis怎么可能被Jack拙劣的演技欺骗，他痛心地低头吻对方颤抖的唇瓣，力度大得当场刻下猩红的吻痕。Curtis拉开Jack的双腿，厚实的手指不带感情地撑开Omega的雌穴。

“不——！”

Jack惊恐地推开Curtis。为时已晚，Alpha已经看到了——还没来得及清理的浊液像溪流一样缓缓地流出来，浓烈的荷尔蒙充斥着空气。Jack尝试夹紧双腿，他急得眼泪直流，小腹却不听使唤地起伏着。Curtis知道Jack的敏感点——他故意插入了一根手指，被刺激后痉挛的阴道继续不停地流水，偷情的证明完全地呈现在Curtis眼前。

交融的信息素浓烈地散播，Curtis立刻意识到淫液包含着和自己几乎无异的气味——却恰好少了Jack喜爱的神秘烟草味。“是Johnny？”

Jack哑口无言。

“哈，哈哈，哈哈哈！”Curtis大笑几声，他紧皱眉头嘲讽自己，“我早该料到的。”

印象中，Johnny和Jack的见面不超过三次。第一次，Curtis还没开始和Jack交往时，他们三个人在商界宴会中见了面。那时Johnny还留在Curtis身边，是他的得力助手。第二次，他带着Jack看演出，正好是Johnny的赛车表演。他们仨在后台拍了合照，这张合照到现在仍在Curtis的钱包夹层好好保存着。第三次，他们尝试着同居，Jack搬进了Curtis的别墅。在Jack搬进去后的第一次热潮期，Curtis没舍得标记他。他们只是互相抚慰，彻底无视屋内的第三个人。

Curtis记得，从挑选戒指开始，自己的亲生弟弟也开始了有意无意的躲避。比如Johnny总以自己的赛车队伍很忙的理由，回绝了Curtis晚饭的邀请，甚至减少回家过夜次数。Curtis在Johnny面前炫耀，自己要订婚了。Johnny默默地送上了祝福，并且告诉他，Jack是有多喜欢玫瑰和蝴蝶。

这不对劲。

太不对劲了。

Curtis这才察觉到，原来Jack的这些细节，自己都不知道。他是根据Johnny的提醒，才特意定做带蝴蝶图案的钻戒。原来他情同手足的兄弟，早已成了他的竞争对手。

羞怒。

妒忌。

不甘。

Alpha忽然抓住Jack的肩膀，把瘦削的Omega翻过身。Curtis压在Jack的背上，随之变得滚烫的躯体燃烧着Omega的欲望。翻出皮带，Curtis反绑了Jack的双手，然后用领带噎住了对方的嘴巴。无法动弹的Omega吃疼地呜咽，阵阵的危险扑面而来。Jack意识到求饶已经来不及了。

“你是我的，Jackie。我绝对不可能把你让出。”Curtis像一头凶狠的狼，他俯身，尖锐的狼牙刮破了Jack跳动腺体上柔嫩白皙的肌肤。“而且你只能是我的。”

同一夜，同一个地方，在同一张床上，Jack要被Everett强奸两次。


	3. Chapter 3

Jack红着眼眶，鼓着腮帮。套房内的巨大落地窗足以让他鸟瞰整座城市，可他无心欣赏这般美景。霓虹灯和星辰相互辉映，Jack半眯着眼，呆呆地向看窗外，他精致的嘴唇像涂上了一层蜜糖一样甜蜜，Jack渐渐感到口干舌燥，慢悠悠呵出的热气使低温的玻璃蒙上了一层薄雾。他沙哑的喉咙不停地吞咽，即使声带使劲振动着，也喊不出一句话。Jack感到有点渴了，他抿了抿起皮的嘴巴，舌头情不自禁地舔舐玻璃，由下至上，迷茫的Omega像条发情的雌猫。他的脖子被咬了一口，麻痹的伤口还在阵阵生疼——Jack本能地举手止血，却被Curtis握住手腕反按在玻璃上。

Curtis既没有问他原因，也没有寻找来龙去脉，更没有急着追究他那份见不得光的关系始末。他只是把脸藏在阴影里，诡异的气氛令人生畏。

说点什么，求你，说点什么……

矛盾缠着心尖的Jack忍着眼泪，低头瞧见大理石窗台上一滩滩的浊液，和被磨得发红了没有知觉的膝盖。他的神经触觉仿佛被放大一般，能清晰地感觉到Curtis厚重的呼吸落在脊梁上，潮湿温暖的水雾印在他光裸的背上。Curtis似乎在跟他作对，每当Jack弓起腰缓冲抽插的频率，Alpha立马抓住他的臀瓣，强行把Jack塞进胯下。

“嗯……啊！”

又来了，Curtis又射精了……Jack细细地呻吟着，让男友的身躯伏在身上。对方温热的腹肌摩擦他敏感的腰窝，Omega本能地扭起屁股，想要更多。Curtis单手支撑着自己的体重，另一只手圈着Jack的手臂，到手肘，到手腕，再握住Jack的手背，然后与亲爱的Omega十指紧扣。像回到最初那样，性爱中的Curtis那么温柔——他要成结了，Alpha坚硬的阴茎贯穿Jack的身体，棱角分明的龟头卡在子宫口，膨胀的阴茎结充斥着Omega的阴道，Jack不自觉地翘起屁股。Curtis啃咬Jack的耳朵尖，在Omega毫无防备下又猛地撞击几下——被拍打得发红的臀部狠狠地抖动，Jack羞耻得紧闭眼睛。Curtis没有丝毫停止的迹象，他反倒捂着对方下坠的腹部，捏捏肉肉的肚子，说，“被射得鼓起来了，嗯？”语气像是嘲讽那般，“当然了，才被两个男人侵犯过呢。”

“没有……才不啊……嗯……”Jack语无伦次地解释着。他痉挛的阴道包裹着Curtis粗壮的阴茎，每下呼吸都会把硬物含得更紧，Jack不得不高高翘起屁股，然后配合Curtis抽插的律动扭起自己的翘臀。

“骚得不行。”Curtis这话不知道是夸张还是嘲笑，他笑着掐了一把Jack圆润的臀瓣，雪白肌肤猩红的指印使他兴奋，他骑着Jack，精壮的腰像打桩机一样不停抽插。忽然，他拿起一旁的智能手机，命令Jack，“打电话给Johnny。”

不分由说，Curtis抓起对方的手在手机低端的按钮进行指纹解锁。他一边翻阅Jack手机的通话记录，一边感叹，“最近和Johnny来往挺多的嘛，小骚货。”

Jack睁大眼睛看着一条一条暧昧的短信暴露在Curtis的眼前，于是，他赶紧抓起了手机。

“打给Johnny，快点。”Curtis又说了一遍。他带着威胁的语气让Jack不得不就范。

“Curt，拜托，别。”Jack绝望地请求，然而不到一秒，Curtis已经抢走手机，拨出了号码。

John，求你睡觉的时候记得关机。

Jack祈求着，然而电话在这时接通了。

接通状态的嘟声让他紧张不已，Jack紧皱眉头，Curtis则淡定地看着他这副模样，笑而不语。

“喂……？”电话那头传来Johnny慵懒的声音，他似乎察觉不到有什么不对劲。“谁？”被打扰晚睡的Johnny接着抱怨，“这么晚的……”

Jack一时间不知道怎么回答，但在Curtis的注视下，他只好吞吞吐吐地说，“是我……是我啊。”

“嘿Jackie~”Johnny轻快的语气中带这几分调侃，然而亲昵的称呼让Jack不寒而栗，“怎么了宝贝儿，老哥没回去陪你吗？”

Jack一时语塞。“告诉他我在操你。”Alpha在身下人的耳边低语。这时，Curtis一边扶着他纤细的身躯，一边扬起手，在白皙丰满的臀部上狠狠怕打几下。

“唔——！！！”泪水夺眶而出，Jack紧咬下唇不让娇喘泄露，他回头看一眼Curtis，对方如狼皮般锋利的目光盯紧了自己，他低头对着手机说道，“他在这，Curtis在这。”他的话闷闷的，声音怪怪的。

“Jackie？”Johnny起初还有些疑惑，但听力极佳的他同样也听见了响亮的巴掌声，“……老哥？”

Curtis加快了抽插的频率，他让Jack的脸贴在窗台上，把冷冰冰的手机放在Omega的嘴边。“叫给他听，Jackie，乖。”Alpha一只手摁着他的腰背，一只手握住对方半勃的柔软的阴茎。Curtis快速地替Jack撸动起来，自己也不停地抽插对方，当Omega的腹部强烈地起伏时，Curtis捏住了Jack的龟头，禁止他射精。

Jack的呼吸加速，炙热的吐息落在手机收音的位置上，不用多说，Johnny肯定知道他们在做爱了。Jack当然知道Curtis吃醋了，但他怎么样也猜不到这个商场精英Alpha竟然用这么幼稚的方法报复自己的兄弟。

突然，手机的屏幕黑了。Johnny挂了电话。

Jack松了一口气。他正在喘气，Curtis猛地顶撞他的子宫口，濡湿的内壁条件反射般缠起Alpha青筋暴起的阴茎，“Curt！Curt……嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊！”Jack全身颤抖，夹紧双腿，把脸埋在自己的臂弯间配合Curtis的狂乱抽插——他被插射了，Curtis的指尖、他的小腹和大理石上，全是Omega稀薄的精液。

不过Curtis不但没有停下来，反而更加粗暴地侵犯他。

该死……Curtis竟然一点射精的迹象都没有。沉浸在高潮余韵中的Jack在落地窗的倒影里找到Curtis的影子——Alpha低垂着眼睛，好像是在专心致志地欣赏他心爱Omega漂亮的身体那样。Jack仍未清醒的脑袋靠在冰凉的玻璃窗上，一点一点零碎回忆涌上心头——这位总能包容他一切的Alpha，却被自己背叛了。Jack真的后悔了。无能的自己，或许只能用甜美的身体报答他？

“Curt……”Jack自言自语了一句，伸手抓住抚摸自己腹部的手，回过头对Curtis说：“请标记我吧，Curtis。”

“你是在委曲求全吗？Jackie。”

Omega的声音令人心软。Curtis抬起头，蜻蜓点水般吻了他，然后捧着Omega精致的侧脸，凝视着Jack蒙上水雾的眼睛。Curtis无法在Jack通透的翠绿瞳孔里找到想要的答案，他只好再次吻上Jack的脸蛋，吻他清秀的眉毛、湿润的眼睑、冰凉的鼻尖、潮红的脸颊和软糯的唇瓣。他一直有多么喜欢Jack，现在就有多么的难受。

Curtis把Jack翻过身来，面对着他。

Jack浑身都湿透，他光着身子，红着眼眶，咬着下唇的模样让Curtis怦然心动。

有那么一刻，Curtis有种犯罪的念头——他真的愿意花费所有心思，为这个Omega建一所独一无二的城堡，然后囚禁他，疯狂地爱他。Curtis宁愿给他这辈子都花不完的金钱和珠宝，也不会让他离开身边半步！他打开Jack的腿，坚挺的阴茎再次插进了熟悉温热的通道里。Curtis结实的指头在两人的交合处摩挲，信息素和混浊的体液不停溢出，他捏着对方翘起的阴蒂，稍微摩擦几下，Jack就弓起身子潮吹了。

“Jackie，即使你选择了Johnny，你还是Everett的人，你会嫁到我家，对吗？”Omega体内释放的温热粘液影响了他的思忖，Curtis顿了顿，“但是亲爱的，我不会把你拱手相让的。嘿，我会当着Johnny的面和你亲吻，我甚至会在他的睡房操你，我无论如何也不会让他得到你的，宝贝。”

他在Jack惊愕中抓起对方的左手，在无名指根来回亲吻。

“Jackie，你知道吗？本来，我是打算今天向你求婚的。”他无奈地面对被自己过度溺爱的Omega，“但是……”

“我爱你……Curtis，我真的很爱你，”Jack呻吟着打断Curtis，他抽泣着，不知道是高潮的生理泪水还是因为难过，泪水在眼眶中打着转儿。“别说了，求你……说爱我好吗，求你了……”

“Johnny是我的亲弟弟，”Curtis接着说，“我看着他长大，他是个优秀的企业家，有着那么优秀的头脑。但是只要他想做什么，我都会让他做，甚至我愿意让他离开公司，再出资让他搞自己的赛车事业，Jackie，你觉得我是个合格的哥哥吗？你看，我什么都愿意给他。唯独你，我绝对不可以……”

“没关系的，Curt，我爱你……嗯，”Jack侧头，他蹭蹭Curtis按在他耳旁的手，舔舔对方的手腕内侧。他继续示爱，“我爱你，你可以做你所有想做的，羞辱我，然后标记我。”

“宝贝儿，我早就在五年前吞并Benjamin企业的时候羞辱过你了。”Curtis温柔地撩起对方前额的碎发，再轻轻和Jack接吻，他搂着Omega纤细的腰，然后把他抱起来。Curtis让Jack挂在自己的身上，站着操自己的Omega，这个姿势总能让他插到最深。“我爱你。”他回应Jack的告白，吻得更深。

Jack双手缠着对方的脑袋，双足交叉夹着Curtis的腰。Alpha浓郁的信息素扑鼻而来，使得Omega无法思考。“Curt……亲爱的，你赶紧高潮好不好。”Jack舒服得身体发软，Curtis的坚挺却折磨着他，硬物一次又一次捅破内壁深处，他软糯地求饶，小王子俏皮地笑着，撒娇道，“亲爱的。”

“嗯哼？等等……”Curtis抱着他，走到门口从大衣里拿出装着钻戒的盒子。“打开看看，喜欢吗？”他顺手拎起玫瑰花，把娇贵的花朵和Jack一起放到大床上。

“喜欢，当然喜欢。”Jack笑着，他从丝绒盒里取出钻戒，舔了舔，“我还以为你会更浪漫一点……”

“本来是的。Jackie，可惜你不乖。”Curtis摇摇头，他猛地扑倒了Jack，拉起对方双腿。交合处摩擦得红肿，溢出的淫水摩擦成细腻的泡沫，Curtis握着小王子的脚腕，让对方的屁股离开床褥。健硕的腹肌一下下顶撞Omega浑圆的屁股，淫靡的水声混合着干脆的拍打声，Curtis昂着头，连连几声低吼宛如狼嚎。

“啊——唔——”

Jack的手无处安放，他任由Curtis摇晃——他被折腾得快要失去意识了——Jack翻着白眼，从微启的双唇中伸出舌头，甘甜的唾液从嘴角流淌。“Curt……好舒服……啊……Curt……”Omega淫乱地叫喊，延绵不断的高潮消磨着他仅剩的气力。

“舒服吗？”Curtis俯身，他满意地舔了一遍Jack戴上钻戒的指头，趁着Omega松懈，他猛地咬住了Jack的腺体。

“啊——！”

Jack惊叫——Curtis咬破了他的腺体——他的Alpha猛地冲击，微凉的精液同时撒落在子宫深处。Omega紧紧地抱着身上的Alpha，哭了出来。

他被标记了。Jack清晰地感觉到，自己身上那甜得如同蜜糖那样的信息素沾上了Alpha的烟草味。“甜蜜的香烟。”Jack蓦然一笑，他这才发现，他们压坏了身旁一撮玫瑰花。

“嫁给我好么，Jackie。”Curtis把脑袋埋在Jack身侧，他呼呼地喘气，还舍不得离开Omega的肉躯。

“嗯……嗯……”Jack失神地看他，Curtis的安全感让他释怀，他放松身体，倒头睡着了。

Curtis不停地亲吻已经属于自己的Omega，他孜孜不倦地亲吻、甚至啃咬Jack的身体，留下专属自己的吻痕。占有欲侵占了他的心头。多一点，再多一点，他像狼匹那样，原始的兽性驱使他不停留下标记，宣示猎物的所有权。

Everett的占有欲果然名不虚传。昏睡的Jack挣扎条件反射地几下，又被Curtis按住了。

 

*

接完电话后，Johnny无心睡眠。他叼着香烟，用起火的尾指把它点燃。

之所以他挂掉了电话，是因为在听到Jack淫叫的一秒后，这个痴情的Alpha无可救药地硬了。Johnny揭开被子，光裸的上半身全是汗水，他打开床头灯，拉开睡裤。不出所料，半勃的“小Johnny”映入眼帘。

Johnny吸着烟自慰。烟雾遮挡他的视线，Johnny想象着Jack含着自己的阴茎——那张漂亮的脸蛋染上红晕，倔强的眼神时不时窥探那张玩世不恭的脸，水红的双唇箍紧又直又长的茎身——Jack干净的手指抓住自己的睾丸，然后勉强地把阳具完全吞入，再慢慢吐出，柔软的舌头一圈一圈地绕着龟头打转，舌尖偶尔蹭蹭张开的马眼——这使得Johnny全身发麻。然后，Jack继续一点一点地引诱Johnny赶紧泄出些精子安抚自己。发情的Omega连前液也不放过——他舔着自己的龟头，再迫不及待地吞咽淡薄的前液。

天，Jack的口交技巧如此精妙……仿佛只要再被勾人的猫目看两眼，Johnny Everett就立马成为自己也瞧不起的早泄男。

Johnny狠狠地吸了一口烟，混入薄荷的尼古丁让他猛地清醒起来。“嗯……啊——！”Alpha加快自慰，手心发热刺激着挺拔的阴茎。Johnny反手抓住枕头，几下紧致的撸动后，热辣辣的精液喷涌而出，撒落在真丝床单和起伏的腹上。

高潮过后的Johnny慢慢喘息，他干燥的嘴巴呵出热气，他调整着呼吸，却越想越难受。Johnny突然觉得自己蠢极了——送到嘴巴的Omega，又被故作矜持的自己送走了！Alpha爬了起来，他在宽大的房间踱步徘徊。Johnny想让自己冷静下来——他可不想失控又把房子给烧了。

但他怎可能冷静。Johnny不知道Curtis会对Jack做些什么。求婚？标记？急促的年轻人正想着换上衣服返回酒店。但Johnny转念一想。即使自己去了也没用。轻浮的Alpha想破脑袋也不知道该怎么办——

是的……我只能干等。

Johnny走得脚累。他回到在床上，决定睁着眼睛等天亮。

今夜注定无人入眠。


	4. Chapter 4

Jack不知道他们兄弟俩是怎么和解的。他就这样愣愣地看着两位诱人的Everett全身赤裸，径直向自己走来。

Alpha们有点迫不及待地坐在这位神色慌张的Omega身旁。Curtis俯身扯开Jack的衣服，爱不惜手地亲吻Omega白皙的肌肤，他吸着鼻子贪婪地索取Jack的信息素，鼻尖贴着对方的肌肤沿着喉结游走到胸前，舌头在对方平坦的胸前来回舔玩，故意留下一层薄薄的、微凉的水光。Curtis深邃的冰蓝色眼睛无一刻不凝视着Jack的双眸，仿佛一不留神便会把Omega的灵魂偷走；Johnny正从后面搂着他，笑着夸奖他很乖，像犬系恋人似的磨蹭Jack发红的脸颊，趁Jack害羞走神的时候连续吻他的唇瓣好几次，散发着荷尔蒙的温暖身体贴紧Omega的背。Johnny把对方夹在怀里，手指开玩笑般戳了一下Jack的腰肢，等到Jack一个激灵条件反射地后退时，Omega能清晰地感觉到，这位火热的alpha的阴茎，早已硬得摩擦着屁股了。

面对着一冷一热Everett，Jack明显无所适从。“你们……是怎么了？”Jack小心翼翼地试探。他已经忘记自己到底昏迷了多久，在再次醒来时，这个空无一人的黑色房间让Jack打从心底地感到恐惧，他穿着普通的睡衣僵硬地躺在大床上，一动也不能动，直到Johnny和Curtis到来。

“想和你做，”Johnny一边说，一边给Jack脱衣服，“三个人一起做爱。”他的语气好比“等会三个人一起吃午饭”一样平缓。Curtis轻咬Jack内裤边，点头支持这个主意。热潮期的Omega脑袋并不是很清醒，一头冰原狼加一只金毛犬的前后夹攻让他即惊喜又恐惧，Johnny热情的舔吻让他舒服不已，而Curtis啃咬他柔软的腹部，让他又疼又酸，两者都难以割舍。

Omega眯着眼睛，装作不在乎的贪婪目光其实在偷窥alpha的诱人胴体。Jack骨感的大腿夹紧缠绵于腰间的Curtis的脑袋，双手抚摸对方后脑勺的时候还得扭过头回应Johnny的吻，他偷瞄被Curtis挡在身下的阴茎，傲人的紫红的硬物隐隐约约地摇晃着，Jack直勾勾地盯着它，下意识地吞咽唾液，喉咙溢出细微的咕噜声，好不容易回过神的他飞快地低下头装作什么事也没发生——正正这个微妙的细节同时被两个alpha捕捉到了，Curtis向Johnny递了一个眼色。于是，Jack正在回忆Curtis的阴茎形状时，Johnny突然捧起了他的屁股，分开他的双腿：Omega甜美的雌穴和半勃的阴茎呈现在Curtis面前，与那位alpha戏谑的脸孔只剩下一公分的距离。

Curtis嗅嗅Jack的雌穴，他故意瞥了一眼对方——Jack一脸干了坏事被发现的表情让他食指大动。近在迟尺的Omega信息素扑鼻而来，Curtis哼哼的笑着，干燥得泛白的双唇亲吻Jack渗水的缝隙，Curtis既不主动也不直接，他盯着猎物红润的脸庞，淡定地与Jack的私处接吻，从私密到睾丸，再到对方脆弱的小腹，那片温暖的、如同丝绸般顺滑的腹部让Curtis沉沦，alpha谨慎地摩挲Omega因蜷缩身体而皱起的腹部肌肤。Curtis含着Jack小小的睾丸，吮吸发出的“滋滋”声传入三人的耳朵，Johnny用双手握着Jack同样小小的双乳，趁Jack昂头呻吟时咬住对方精致的下颚，两手的食指和中指捻起两边的乳尖挑拨，上下同时被挑逗的Jack忍不住发出一声软糯的呻吟——他的叫声潜而默化地激起了alpha的兽性，Curtis和Johnny浑身发烫，恨不得马上扑上去把猎物撕碎。

“嘿，我还没试过三人行。”Jack说，他隐晦地暗示自己很期待这场性爱。

“会让你舒服上天的，Jackie，我保证。”Johnny胸有成竹地回答，他总是这样阳光自信，许下夸张的承诺。

“我们还有很多时间，宝贝儿，”Curtis的脸埋在Omega的胸前，他光是低沉的嗓音已经足够让任何一个Omega高潮，“我会让你高潮到脱水。Jackie，你已经湿透了。”他的指尖偷偷掰开Omega的雌穴，潮湿的私密处不停地涌出淫水，Curtis找到对方藏在阴唇内的敏感，来回爱抚Omega柔软的阴蒂。Jack的呼吸变得急促起来，诚实的身体不听使唤地在Curtis的引导下起伏，缥缈的呻吟声延绵不断，令人着迷。

三个人欲望在此刻被点燃了，温热的身躯互相感染。Jack伸手摸摸脖子上的腺体，被标记的伤口仍然存在，Curtis咬出的痕迹凹凸分明，Johnny却在陶醉地舔吻那个位置。明明不是自己的alpha，Jack却糟糕得对Johnny的撩拨有了感觉。“别舔那儿，John。”Jack侧头蹭蹭对方的脸，与如饥似渴的alpha接吻。

这下子，Johnny倒是有点不高兴了。他好像没明白Jack的意思，Johnny故意问道，“你是担心我玷污你和老哥的‘神圣’标记吗？”alpha捂着Jack的嘴，任由Jack挣扎，Johnny丝毫没有放开的意思，反倒更用力地吸吮，舔咬，撕扯，把Omega白皙的项脖弄得布满粗暴的吻痕。Jack呜呜地叫着，他不由得抽泣起来，燥热的呼吸吐在Johnny的手心里，但Johnny却不为所动。

吃醋吗？你们怎么老是轮流吃我的醋呢……Jack内心嘀咕，他无奈地放纵Johnny任性的行为，悄悄擦干眼泪。

落后一步的Johnny失去了标记Jack的机会，但他依然不屈不挠地争取最后的机会。他想让Jack染上更多自己的信息素，即使这只是暂时。Johnny心知肚明，被标记的Omega永远不可能再被染指，这种行为是不可逆的，假如Johnny想让Jack丢弃Curtis的标记，唯一的办法就是切除腺体。这么残忍的方式Johnny Everett可不会做，他并没有那么讨厌自己的老哥，而且，让Jack失去性爱这种美好的生理行为，这对彼此来说都太痛苦了。

“怎么哭了？”粗心的alpha终于察觉到Omega的眼泪。Johnny心疼极了，“Jackie，别哭……我……”爱人的泪水扰乱他的情绪，反应过来的他语无伦次地安慰对方，“别哭，乖，我的小甜心，我的小蜜糖……我爱你，嗯……Jackie，我爱你……”Johnny连忙把Jack拥入怀里哄，亲亲这里，又亲亲那里。

“Johnny，别弄哭我的人。”Curtis发话了。他攀上去，直接推开弟弟的脑袋，捏起Jack的下巴直接来一记深吻。Jack情不自禁地搂着这位alpha的腰，而Curtis也是旁若无人地拥着他的Omega。深情的舌吻技巧对Jack来说是最有用的安抚，Curtis再亲了一遍他细腻的五官，舔干他的眼泪，抚摸他湿漉漉的眼睑与睫毛。

Alpha的信息素让Jack安心，他搂着Curtis撒娇，“Curt——”

“我在，我在，乖宝贝儿。”Curtis温柔地在他的额头上印上亲吻，再摸摸小王子的脑袋。

“啊——Jackie不爱我了吗——”Johnny皱着眉头盯着身前两人的甜蜜举动，失落的神色一闪而过，“甜心别生我的气好么，我保证不会了——”他像条大型犬一样缠着Jack，握着对方的手十指紧扣，差点就要摇起尾巴了。

“没有生气。”Jack咧开嘴笑了，用鼻尖蹭蹭Johnny皱成一团的眉毛。Omega吸吸鼻子，快速地吻了一下沮丧的大狗狗。一个浅浅的吻足以让Johnny豁然开朗，他嘟着嘴吧亲吻Jack，捧起他的头颅急着接吻，舌尖撬开Jack的嘴唇，像滑溜的金鱼一样追逐对方的舌头。然而，Curtis也决定加入这场吻戏，他猛地咬上Jack泛着水光的嘴角，强行占有Omega的唇，几番品味后趁Johnny的分心，同样攻入了Jack的唇间。两位alpha争先恐后地闯入Omega的口腔，Jack只好张开嘴巴迎接Curtis和Johnny的侵犯，他耐着性子屏着呼吸，才伸出的一点点舌头马上就被两人捕捉住了，alpha们一起吞咽他的软舌，夺取他的呼吸，多余的唾液分不清是谁的，纷纷从Jack张大的嘴巴不断流下。“唔……唔啊……”Jack分别被他们抓着后脑勺和背部，淫乱的水声越来越大，Johnny和Curtis好像在暗地斗争似的，谁也不让谁。三个人的接吻持续了好一会儿，Jack感到他嘴内的每一处都被两个alpha品尝过了。终于，Curtis和Johnny都同时满足后，才肯放过Jack美味的小嘴。两名醋王轮流亲吻Jack发肿的唇瓣，撑开得发白的嘴角，和鼓起的腮帮。

Jack缄默地看着Everett们的放肆，他委屈得不说话。Alpha的欲望一发不可收拾，Johnny托起他的屁股，坚硬的龟头抵在Jack湿滑的私处上，“要进去咯。”Johnny并不打算等待Jack允许，他支起Omega的双腿，熟悉的入口吞进他完整的前端。在Jack昂起头淫叫的时候，Curtis竟已埋头给心爱的Omega口交了。

几乎是毫无难度的，Johnny的硬物顺利的捅入Jack阴道的最深处，花花公子的阴茎熟练地抽插Jack的身体，Jack也毫无顾忌地让他侵犯已经被标记的自己，这种当着Curtis面偷腥的负罪感在他们俩的心中漫无目的地滋生着。Johnny沉浸在性爱的兴奋中，他扶着Omega的细腰，帮助Jack一上一下，插得更深。Jack受不了这般折磨，他很快就抛弃了背德感，跟着Johnny入戏了。他仿佛天生骨子里就带着交欢的天分，在Johnny几下指导下，Jack变得更淫荡了，他姿势半蹲着，不顾廉耻地张开腿，双手食指分别撑开两片阴唇，蹲着上下抽插——这些动作都被Curtis看在眼内，alpha目不转睛地看着恋人纤细的指尖沾上淫水，交媾的位置来回溢出白浊泡沫。突然，Johnny加快了速度，随着Jack短促的娇喘声，Curtis吞入Omega的整根阴茎，在含紧吐出来。“John……Curt……嗯……”Jack叫着两人的昵称，alpha哼声回应，在Johnny整根插入后，Jack挺直了腰肢昂头叫喊，“唔——啊啊啊，射了……”火热的alpha在他的子宫里内射了——虽然Johnny不能成结，但他紧紧堵住了入口，不允许一滴精液流出来。沉浸在高潮余韵中的Jack还没反应过来，Curtis快速套弄了几下，双唇套着对方的龟头——Omega也难得地射精了，Jack嚷嚷着，说些“求你快点松开嘴巴”之类的，但他还是无法避免地射在了Curtis的嘴巴里。

Curtis咽下Jack稀薄的精液，随意地擦拭嘴角的残留。他一把搂过Jack弓起的要，还未等Johnny同意，便把他的Omega拉了过来。Jack慌张地向前扑，Johnny的阴茎顺应抽出一点——Curtis扶着自己深色的阴茎不停磨蹭Jack的雌穴入口，等到Johnny的硬物离开的瞬间，他立刻插了进去——连接着Johnny龟头和Jack阴蒂的银丝被Curtis截断，他堵住了即将流出的浊液，重新破开Jack紧致的内壁。

“Curt……等一下，Curt……！”Jack紧闭着趴在对方的肩膀上，接连不断的性高潮使得他有点失控，可属于自己的alpha信息素很快安抚了他的情绪。Jack啃咬Curtis的络腮胡子，或者用牙齿摩擦对方鲜红的嘴唇。Johnny在背后用湿吻一点一点地亲他瘦削的脊梁，他深情地不厌其烦地在他的背脊游走，到达腰窝的时候，Johnny故意轻扫Jack的腰肢——Omega的弱点再次被打开了，宛如关押恶魔的门被破坏，释放出来的潮涌快感不断反复浸泡他怦怦跳动的心脏。再抑制的Omega也不能抗拒两位精干alpha的进攻，Jack矜持着的最后一根弦将要被压断了。

在Curtis抽插一轮后，Johnny又接过Jack的身体进行性爱。Everett们轮流侵犯同一个Omega，Jack甚至觉得那个标记是属于两个人的才对。在情欲中，Jack根本分不出这些浓郁的信息素到底出自于Johnny还是Curtis了，他迷茫地扫视两人的脸，两幅面孔同样耽溺。位于身前的Curtis忽然吸上他软绵绵的胸部。“你全身都一样敏感。”他说着，樱色乳尖正如Curtis形容一样，在凛冽的空气中硬了起来。Johnny嘻嘻地坏笑，他咬咬Jack的耳尖，往里面呵气。

Jack耳根红了，透明的耳廓布满浅红的血丝，Johnny舔舐着它，微凉的唾液试着让Jack降温。Jack知道Johnny这么做是一定有目的，恰似第一次和他上床时，alpha在他耳边的呵气蛊惑得Jack半推半搡地就范了。

“Jackie，我想和老哥一起操你。”Johnny开始不满意这个轮替方式了，“会很舒服的，小甜心~”

Curtis默认地看着Jack的眼睛，他低垂着眉头和Johnny请求着Jack——或者他们根本没打算征得Jack的同意。

“不要，不行的……我没做过……会坏掉的，太疼了……”Jack解释着，他低头看看已经被操开的小穴，“我不想双龙。”

“可是还有位置呀，”Johnny摆弄着Jack的屁股，手指在湿滑的交合处打圈，“已经这么松弛了，不填满的话很可惜呢……”

“不行……！”Jack拼命挣扎着，破碎的哭腔惹人怜爱，“你们两个太过分了……难道是早就计划好的吗……”心软的Omega舍不得对他的alpha们发脾气，不，是他没有力气对Johnny和Curtis发脾气了。

“不疼，宝贝。”Curtis没有多说，他示意Johnny支起Jack的大腿后，低头在被Johnny插着的穴口撑出更多空隙。

“不要！别！”Jack瞪圆了眼睛，他的身体折叠得能自己看到私处了。Johnny的粗长完全没入雌穴，Curtis结实的指头撑开红肿的阴唇，紫红的龟头顶着翘起的阴蒂，在空隙与硬起的点之间来回摸索。“会坏掉的，求你别，求求你了Curtis——啊啊啊啊！住手呜呜……”硕大的龟头在alpha的试探下顺利进入，Curtis的龟头一边摩擦Jack的阴蒂末端，一边挤压Johnny同样狰狞的阴茎。

太紧了，就连Johnny也觉得有点挤了。他捧着Jack屁股的大手不由得掐起白皙的臀肉，留下的阵阵红痕淫靡不已。Johnny试着调整位置——Jack仿佛失去意识般双目放空，他固执地继续求饶。

“好疼……好疼……Curt……John……好疼……太疼了……”眼角的泪水纷纷淌下，Jack苍白的嘴唇一开一合，“真的不行……”

Johnny心疼地亲吻他，他清澈的眼睛目睹对方被眼泪模糊的瞳孔，Jack连紧皱眉头的力气也没有了。“会好起来的，乖乖，疼疼飞——”Johnny幼稚地安慰对方，“会舒服的，会很舒服的噢。”

“骗人……”Jack小声地回答。

幸好Curtis的技巧很好。他的指头不停地安抚Jack的阴蒂，同时一下一下地舔弄对方乳尖，分散Jack的注意力。不出所然，Jack绷紧的阴道一阵紧缩——他意想不到Omega在这个时候潮吹了。淫液从伸出喷出，穴口也自然而然地张开了。Curtis顺应着，揉松Jack的入口，压着对方的身体慢慢插入……

“呜……啊……”

两根阴茎前后填满了Jack的身体，Omega不可置信地收缩着通道。

都插进来了？竟然……都插进来了……

Jack的腿架在Curtis的肩上，窄小的阴道被插进了两根硬物。Curtis的粗硬搭在Johnny同样的阳具上，它们互相拥挤着，紧得三个人的心跳都变得同步起来。Alpha的龟头互相破开Omega的宫口，Johnny和Curtis默契地轻轻抽插，好像在试着找到最适合的位置高潮似的。

“好舒服……怎么会这样……这么……舒服……”Jack跟着他们的节奏放缓动作。Curtis和Johnny也不敢太狂放，生怕会让他们共同疼爱的Omega受伤。

两颗龟头在宫口不停摩擦，Omega的身体很快适应这种撑满了的快感。Jack被Everett一前一后地夹在中间，他们三个人再一次一起接了吻。

他们一边湿吻，一边缓缓地抽插。Curtis和Johnny同时有了射精的冲动，然后，侵犯也随之变得快速。

“不是吧……你们要一起射精吗？”Jack难以置信地询问，“可是……不……有一个问……！”

话还没说完，alpha的精液已经争先恐后地释放在Omega的子宫内了。Johnny和Curtis的喘息在Jack的耳边交替，射满精液的子宫顶起了小腹，Jack的腹部鼓鼓的，连两根阴茎的形状也能隐约看见。

“可是……”回过神来的Jack继续了没说完的话，“如果怀孕了的话，会不知道孩子是谁的……”

“那就生下来，”Johnny笑着说，“有两个爸爸的宝宝，不就有双倍父爱才对吗？他会很幸福的……”Curtis和他前后退出Jack的身体，没有硬物的填充，红肿的穴口早已被拉扯得大张，即使是Jack最轻微的呼吸，那里也会吐出一阵强烈的浑浊。

“你们射了很多啊……”Jack看着湿漉漉的床单，“真是的，就不能节制一点吗。”Curtis和Johnny左右拥抱着他，不停地拥吻过度疲劳的Omega。

Jack紧绷的身体变得放松起来。但是，不知道怎么的，他的脑海又一次像之前那样一片空白。

他昏迷了。

 

 

当他再次睁眼的时，眼前却是金碧辉煌的天花板。盖在身上的特制真丝被单是Jack最熟悉的气味——这是他和Curtis同居时的床褥。

“怎么回事……”

Jack支起身体，就看见左手无名指上那枚钻戒上的蝴蝶。

没错，Curtis确实向我求婚了。

窗帘全部被拉下，只留下一条金黄色的光芒投射这间温暖的卧室。Jack无法判断现在是清晨还是黄昏，他只知道自己睡了很久，很久。

不，周围没有Johnny和Curtis的气息。Jack挪挪身子，发现床单也没有湿……

难道是做梦……？

Jack的脸“唰”的一下红了。

太失礼了……我竟然做了这么淫乱的春梦！

这时，门被推开了。Jack赶紧躺下装睡。

“别装了，Jackie，我知道你醒了。”Johnny兴奋的声音传入Jack的耳朵，他走过来，坐在床边，“小甜心，你昏迷了整整三天三夜。”


End file.
